


First Kiss

by mystiri1



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis' big mouth gets him into trouble... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Angeal sat by the campfire, carefully sharpening his sword, and tried to ignore the fact that Genesis was currently attempting to locate the tonsils of an infantryman with his tongue. Long experience had taught him that his friend would simply take it as encouragement if he said anything disapproving, and not for the first time, he wished Genesis' parents had paid a little more positive attention to their child when he was growing up. It might have cut down on a lot of the trouble he attracted now.

Sephiroth, leaving the command tent and striding their way, had no such experience to curb his tongue. His steps faltered a moment, an odd expression flicking across his face to fast for Angeal to catch it, and then he continued towards them.

"Do you have to do that in public?" he sneered, glaring at the pair. The corporal - Angeal didn't know his name, and honestly doubted Gen cared - was seated atop a supply crate, Genesis standing between his spread legs. He jumped at the snapped words, breaking the liplock, and a glimpse of the General was enough to have him scrambling off his perch and bolting.

Genesis glared at Sephiroth. "Do you have to spoil all my fun?"

"I don't believe that mauling the infantry is appropriate behaviour for an officer of the SOLDIER programme."

"It wasn't mauling, it was kissing." Genesis's eyes narrowed, and lit with the kind of unholy glee he only got when he saw a potential opening in battle. "Although I can see how you would be confused. I bet you've never kissed anybody, have you?"

Angeal winced.

Genesis never knew how to back away from trouble, was more likely to run _to_ it, and there was no denying that the biggest trouble around was Sephiroth. The only upside Angeal could see was that when Genesis baited Sephiroth, the silver-haired SOLDIER would occasionally forget himself in his temper, and act his age - which was fine as long as they weren't in public. Sephiroth's normal behaviour meant people tended to forget that their General was currently only seventeen.

Unfortunately, the way Sephiroth flinched suggested Genesis had hit his mark this time, and that temper was going to carry the day.

"I'm a little more discriminating about who I choose to share my favours with," Sephiroth bit out.

"I'm not talking about 'favours', just kisses, although I'm sure you have little experience in that area, as well. You probably don't even know how to kiss somebody," Genesis smirked.

"I do, too."

"Do not."

"Do, too."

Angeal groaned. Forget acting like a couple of brawling teenagers; they were rapidly descending into the territory of squabbling _two_ -year-olds. Then Genesis said the fatal words.

"Prove it."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, and he strode forward, mouth crashing down atop the redhead's with bruising force. Even from where he sat, Angeal could see that it was a little sloppy and badly executed. It seemed Genesis wasn't wrong about Sephiroth's inexperience in such matters. But Genesis, once he got over his surprise, returned it enthusiastically enough, and Sephiroth was, always, a quick learner.

Angeal watched as it continued, eyes widening, and wondered if this was what it had really been about all along. If the reason Genesis and Sephiroth constantly fought with each other was just that they wanted each other...

"This is ridiculous," he muttered. Alright, so maybe they were teenagers, but they could both converse like rational adults when the situation called for it. Why didn't they just _say_ something?

But it seemed that was all it took to remind Genesis of what was happening. He placed his hands against Sephiroth's chest and pushed him back, leaving them both gasping for breath. He blinked a few times, licked his lips and then said, "I was right. You're definitely not very good at that."

The venom was somewhat lacking its usual bite, but the words were enough. Sephiroth hated to be found wanting at anything, and in the circumstances -

There was a brief flush of colour high on his cheeks, then his fist came back, and Genesis was sent flying. Sephiroth didn't stick around afterwards, either.

Genesis lay on his back in the dirt, and reached up to gingerly feel along his jaw. "Ouch."

"You deserved that," Angeal informed him, and went back to cleaning his sword.


End file.
